


Our Souls At Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gentleness, Rain, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: The Shadowhunters, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild, Stay with me
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Our Souls At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Jace is like the rain, terrifying at times, ready to rumble at a moment’s notice, to throw down with a violent crack of thunder. Other times he is soft and soothing, calming with the tender touch of his hand on the small of Clary's back, rubbing warm and reassuring.

Jace is the rain, the feeling of peace and grace that washes over Clary when the world is too much; too big, too noisy, too cruel. How he holds her tenderly when she is frightened, whispers “It's alright, darling.” When all hope seems lost and Clary's heart aches, Jace shelters her from the storm.

Jace is the sunny smile, the golden glow light that shines through the fluffy white clouds when the rain has passed, he cuddles her in his arms, “I love you, you are my beautiful angel.”

Clary's cheeks warm rosy pink, and she smiles brightly. She falls in love with Jace with every passing rainstorm as their lips caress in a sweet, soft kiss.

It felt like Jace was the everlasting love of her life, loving in the ways he never showed his open heart to anyone other than Clary. He filled her heart with joy, he was the man who could make her laugh and smile even on rainy cloudy days. She kisses Jace, and when he kisses her in return, she knew she had found true love.

Jace is grinning brightly like a sunny sun and smiling so cute that his dimples adorably wave “Hello, beautiful!” Clary’s tummy is fluttering with butterflies, so much that she swears any moment she will float away. Her pulse keeps skipping rhythm, beating quickly, and only speeding up faster every time she sets her gaze on the beautiful man she loves with all her soul.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1124521.html?thread=115482793#t115482793)


End file.
